


The Moon-tide's Pull

by Bitten_Lovebug (M_A_Biscuit)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A lot of familiar characters are going to pop up, A mix of roman mythology and my personal lore, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Violence, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Guns, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Lukadrien June, M/M, Multi, Other, Pirate Adrien, Pirate!Adrien, Roman Myths, Runaway!Adrien, Siren Luka, Siren!Luka, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Some Humor, Violence, lukadrien, lukanoir, post-renaissance era, siren!au, smutember
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_A_Biscuit/pseuds/Bitten_Lovebug
Summary: The first time they met, the circumstances were less than favorable.Adrien had absolutely no idea what the creature was. A mermaid? A selkie? A nymph?"Are you going to kill me?” The creature asked, looking calm despite his predicament.





	The Moon-tide's Pull

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning this for ages...in far more detail than I usually do for my other fics. I'm so excited! 
> 
> I know I said I wouldn't start on any other fics until I finished my previous one, but I think I need a break from it (it's far from dead, I'm not abandoning it, don't worry). Writing something other than ISYB is refreshing, and will give me more inspiration, hopefully. I really wanna take the time to make sure it isn't crap hahaha.

“Are you going to kill me?” The creature asked, looking calm despite his predicament. He remained perfectly still in the net. He didn't so much as squirm.

The moonlight cast him in a silvery glow, making him look even more otherworldly. Glowing, icy blue eyes peeked through messy, inky black bangs that had streaks of glowing blue running through them. Despite his wariness and fear, Adrien couldn’t help but find him beautiful. He cast a searing gaze upon Adrien, and a superstitious part of him wondered if he was capable of burning a hole right through the net that he was currently ensnared in. He calmly met the creature’s gaze.

  
“That depends, are you?” He asked, unsheathing his sabre from the scabbard and pointing it at the trapped creature — not near enough to be considered aggressive, but near enough for his statement to carry some weight.

The creature grinned, flashing a row of pearly, humanoid-looking teeth. From the waist-up, he would have resembled any young man from his hometown. From the waist down however, where one would expect to see limbs, there was instead multicoloured, luminous scales — or were those feathers? It was hard to make out what they were exactly, for they were obscured by a sheer, diaphanous veil that wrapped itself around the bottom half of the creature’s lithe, pale torso. A scant form of clothing, perhaps? Adrien had absolutely no idea what the creature was. A mermaid? A selkie? A nymph?

To Adrien's alarm, he noticed that with every passing second those scales were rapidly disappearing beneath the sheet fabric, making the mysterious being look increasingly human. Within several minutes, he would've easily passed for a human — albeit a preternaturally attractive, nubile one. Adrien could almost convince himself that the creature’s initial appearance was nothing but a hallucination, borne from his boredom at having spent months out in the open sea, with no land in sight. 

  
But no. The nocturnal glow of the creature's eyes told him otherwise. There was nothing  human about them. Even if one chose to brush that aside, nothing about their present circumstances suggested that he was dealing with an ordinary being. Who on earth would be crazy enough to be swimming in the nude, out in the cold open sea, in the dead of night? Nothing human, for sure.

“If I wanted to, I would have already done so, pirate.” Those eerie, glowing glue eyes broke their gaze to casually examine the blade that was presently pointed at him. “This looks fancy. Are you rich or something?”

Adrien shook his head. Well, he was. But not any more. Not ever since he ran away from his castle to lead a carefree life on sea. He couldn’t help it — he couldn’t stand being oppressed any longer. He refused to be sequestered away in a castle, condemned to dreary life as a nobleman. He’d sooner drown himself than be faced again with those dreary, stone walls. And especially not under the imposing thumb of his father, who wouldn’t so much as let him outside. Forcing him into a marriage was the last straw. He’d never even met or heard of her! On the day it was announced to him, Adrien took what riches he could (it’s not like his father didn’t have enough of it) and made off in the night. He would disappear, just like his mother did.

  
“It’s mine.” He replied, making a small flicking motion with his blade, which was mere inches away from the creature’s increasingly human-looking limbs — though for now, Adrien noted, beneath the veil-like shroud, one could still catch glimpses of the shimmery, feather-like scales that were embedded in the creature's calves. Despite the proximity to the blade, the latter didn’t even flinch. He seemed perfectly calm, and Adrien’s nerves, in contrast, became even more on edge. 

  
“It’s not everyday that I get threatened with something other than rusty cutlasses.” The siren commented. “Who are you?”

  
“I’m nobody important, just another nameless pirate.” That was a lie.

  
“You seem awfully wealthy for a pirate.” The creature countered. He gave Adrien a quick once-over, eyeing the well-made black buccaneer coat and perfectly tailored, ivy green breeches. The polished brass buckles on his boots gleamed in the moonlight.

  
“You seem awfully really relaxed, for someone who could die any second by my blade.” Adrien sniped back, waving his sabre threateningly at him once again. The mysterious creature threw back his head and laughed, making the net violently swing about in the air. Adrien’s hackles rose at the cacophonous noise — it resembled the crashing of waves in a violent storm, and seemed to crackle and hiss like rain.

  
“Human,” The creature condescendingly lilted, his voice suddenly taking on a musical quality. “If I were to so much as hum a note,” — the creature paused to do so, and his voice was crystal-clear and unearthly. Its cadence seemed to resonate within him, making his ears tingle. Something within him trembled. Adrien flushed, his pulse suddenly quickening. The fist clenching on to the hilt of his sword began to quiver, and the creature chuckled, amused. “you’d fall so madly in love with me that you wouldn’t know up from down, or left from right. With just a flick of my tail towards the ocean, you’d dive right in and drown yourself…all for even just a promise of my kiss.”

Adrien gulped, his eyes widening in alarm and recognition. He willed himself to steady his hand, even as he was suddenly seized with panic. “W-wait. Y-you mean to t-tell me that y-you’re a—” the creature’s smirk widened, and his eyes seemed to glow even brighter, resembling twin blue flames. “—You’re a siren.”

“That’s right.” The siren lilted, and Adrien’s heart fluttered in a panic, instantly recalling all those horrifying tales he'd heard from those who were unfortunate enough to encounter them. “Now please, free me.”

Adrien withdrew his sword. It was always good to begin with a gesture of peace. Too terrified to tear his gaze away, Adrien backed himself towards the bundle of rope that suspended the net in the air. It was tethered down by an iron hoop that was bolted down to the wooden floorboards. He slowly began to undo the knot that held the net in place.  
“Forgive me.” Adrien pleaded, doing his best to sound calm. “I didn’t mean to catch you in my net.”

“I know.” The siren hummed. He looked almost content to remain there, leaning back in a relaxed pose, suspended in the air as though the net was some sort of hammock.

“Is that why you don’t intend to kill me?” Adrien asked hopefully. The knot was undone, and Adrien gave some slack to the rope, allowing the net to descend slightly such that he was now at eye level with the siren. A bold move, it was — what if he had the ability to hypnotise him with his (beautiful) eyes? But Adrien decided to take the risk, to emphasise his sincerity. This seemed to surprise the siren, and he looked stunned for a moment, before a pleased smile slid into place.

“I suppose I can afford to be merciful to those who don’t intentionally attempt to poach me for my hair, blood and organs; or capture my kind to use as sex slaves.”

Adrien gasped, appalled. “I would never!”

The siren chuckled. His eyes flashed again to Adrien’s sword. He seemed to take an interest in it, Adrien noted. “Your sword…it’s pretty.” He drawled. His eyes flickered to the pirate. The insinuation behind that statement was crystal clear: Give it to me. Adrien swallowed nervously.

“P-please.” He beseeched. It was the only thing he had brought as a token of remembrance from home. “Take anything — anything, of mine but that.” The siren’s brows rose. “It’s all I have left.” Adrien quietly whispered.  
The ethereal being narrowed his eyes and pinned him down with a soul-searching gaze. Was that pity Adrien espied?

“Who are you?” He asked again, tilting his head inquisitively.  
"Give me your name."

"That depends." Adrien worked up the nerves to challenge, "are you going to use it to enslave me or something while you sing?"

The creature raised a sardonic brow. "I don't know, are you going to stab me and drink my blood, believing that it'll make you immortal?" He wryly asked.

"W-what?!" Adrien spluttered, feeling aghast. "That happened?"

The siren squirmed in his net, pressing his wrist against the knotted ropes. His eyes flickered to it, and Adrien followed his gaze. Adrien didn't dare draw nearer to him, but he leaned forward ever so slightly and squinted. Sure enough, a long, deep scar ran all the way from the centre of the siren's wrist to the middle of his forearm, marring the otherwise flawless damp skin. Adrien's eyes widened. He unconsciously clenched a fist to his heart in sympathy.

"I am so, so sorry." the pirate hoarsely whispered. "Allow me to apologize, on behalf of the rest of my kind."

The siren seemed to soften at his statement. He smiled at Adrien in a way that could only be described as friendly. "Well, if it helps, I have no intention of enslaving you.” Was that a joke? Adrien wondered. The siren laughed, and this time, his laughter wasn’t eerie. It more closely resembled the warm, happy, trickling noises of a babbling brook. It was...adorable?

"And I have no intention of stabbing you and drinking your blood." Adrien quipped.  
   
The siren coughed. "Good to know." He paused to consider something in his head, before continuing, "Look, I'm just really curious about your sword, and what manner of pirate could have possibly come to possess one as beautiful as it."

Adrien's heart swelled a little at the praise. He deeply cherished his sabre. It had been a family heirloom that he carried everywhere with him. The only gift from his father that he truly treasured. "I’ll give you my name, if you give me yours.” He offered.

The siren nodded.

Adrien grinned and bowed ceremoniously. “Very well. I am the captain of this magnificent vessel, La Dame Serendipitous. I'm known to many as a philandering philanthroper, masked, dashing vigilante and bold adventurer of the seas. And while those things are true," he paused to playfully tip his hat, "I proclaim to be nothing more than a mere humble pirate. Chat Noir, at your service.” He threw in a rakish wink for good measure.

The siren chuckled, clearly amused. "You’re the infamous Chat Noir? So much for being a mere, nameless pirate.”  
He stretched out his arm, loping it over the top of the loosened net. "It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Adrien took it hesitantly. The siren’s hand was wet and cold, but his palm seemed to warm up instantly at Adrien’s touch. “It’s a pleasure to meet you too, uh…”  
The siren grinned, flashing his glinting pearly teeth once again. Adrien’s breath stilled, mesmerized. “You may call me Luka.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have no idea if anyone's even into Siren!AUs, or Pirate!AUs. I know mermaid AUs are popular, but I've seen too many so I wanna try something different. I HAD to pick sirens, because, hello? Music?? Seduction??? Luka??? Please let me know your thoughts, and if you've any suggestions, character or plot-wise! I'd love to hear them.
> 
> As always, comments always keep me going, and serve as a great means of motivation. So, please comment if you've got anything to say!


End file.
